


Caught Up

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [36]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rope Bondage, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, culavellan mentioned in passing, it's THE iron bull, it's all adoribull basically, that's oddly infuriating lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by an anon on Tumblr: I can't believe you got it stuck in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up

“Oh - uh, hey, Boss.” 

Lupa stopped dead in her tracks, not quite sure she was actually seeing things properly. She had come in to inquire about what was taking them so long to get ready, but the thought scattered when she entered their tent. 

“You actually bring all of this stuff with you.” 

“Why not?” asked Bull, as if she’d insulted his horns. 

“ _Vishante kaffas,_  could you two  _please_ not discuss this right now?” Dorian hissed.

Their tent was set up like a sex dungeon, with leather harnesses and toys that she didn’t even know existed. Lupa knew that was the kind of thing Bull was in to - Dorian had told her all about it many times before - but to see it in their  _tent_  was what confused her. 

“Can’t you two just do boring things for once?”

“Listen,  _boring_  doesn’t work for everyone, Boss. It may be okay for you and Cullen, but I’m a lot more interesting than he is.” 

“Well, maybe doing something  _boring_ wouldn’t result in you getting your horns caught in every harness you own.” 

And really, it was taking everything in her not to laugh, because it looked both ridiculous and terribly uncomfortable. He’d had some of the leather straps hanging from the roof of the tent, and must have made the tangles worse by panicking and trying to untangle himself. His neck was bent at an almost unnatural angle, his back arching as he tried to keep his weight from pulling on it. 

Bull heaved a short sigh. “Good point. Can I get some help, Boss, or are you just going to stand there and laugh?”

Lupa grabbed a blanket and threw it over Dorian first; he was pegged down, spread-eagle on the tent floor, or else she was sure  _he_  would have helped. He scrunched his eyes closed in embarrassment, but Lupa didn’t look at him, trying to help him preserve some of his dignity. 

Her magic stretched to fill the tent, and the leather harnesses started sliding free from Bull’s horn, rolling themselves up into careful little coils as they fell to the floor. One of the ends smacked him across his cheek as it flew free. 

“Sorry,” Lupa muttered when he growled at it. She looked at the two of them for a few seconds before shaking her head. “We have things we need to do. Now wasn’t a good time.” 

“I quite agree,” Dorian snarled. 

“You didn’t think it was a  _bad_  idea half an hour ago,” Bull countered. “Sorry, Boss. My fault. We’ll get cleaned up and pick up where we left off later.” 

Lupa nodded, but then she looked at the red mark on Bull’s cheek and snorted. “I can’t believe you got it stuck in all that,” she muttered as she shook her head in disbelief, shaking with silent laughter. 

“I’d, uh… appreciate it if you didn’t mention this to anyone else, Boss.” 

Lupa nodded as she turned to leave the tent. “Don’t worry, Bull. Your secret’s safe with me.”


End file.
